This invention relates to a decorative sheet-type covering material and to a method for preparing such material.
Decorative sheet-type covering materials such as vinyl floor and wall coverings are well known in the art and various attempts have previously been made to impart decorative and textured characteristics to the surface of such materials. A number of processes have been suggested for this purpose. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,458,337 to Rugg, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, suggests a method for producing a textured surface by employing a resin layer containing a catalyst activated foaming agent and then applying in selected pattern areas an agent for suppressing the catalytic action of the catalyst. It is also well known, as described in the Rugg patent, to achieve decorative designs on vinyl flooring by printing suitable designs on the surface of the flooring just under the wear layer. Rigid vinyl flooring material has also been marketed which comprises layers of plastic and aluminum foil on an asbestos felt backing and overlaid with smooth fabric to which is laminated a plastic wear layer. Flooring material has also been marketed which comprises non-woven fabric carrying a block printed design, covered with a urea formaldehyde top coat and laminated to non-resilient felt backing.
Various sheet-type covering materials have also been suggested which employ resilient backing materials. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,629,678 to Thompson et al discloses a form of artificial leather which comprises a sponge rubber backing, a synthetic resin grained, embossed, etc. to resemble leather, and a layer of fabric between the resin and sponge rubber to alleviate problems previously encountered due to separation of the sponge rubber and resin layers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,002,868 to Boivin discloses a floor covering comprising a sheet of reinforcing glass fiber fabric with a polyvinyl chloride (PVC) facing and a foam rubber or vinyl foam backing. The PVC facing is provided with a conventional inlaid or printed design and may be conventionally textured to provide decorative effect. U.S. Pat. No. 3,360,422 to Desch discloses a similar material, except that an extremely open weave fabric is used to eliminate problems in connection with delamination of the material described in the Boivin patent. In none of these patents is the fabric visible from the surface of the finished covering, nor is there any suggestion of the use of fabric to obtain a decorative or textured effect in conjunction with a resilient backing material.